ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aishi Clan
History The Aishi Clan started out as the Adachihara Oni Tribe, a Tribe of Oni in the First Realm. The Adachihara Tribe was an enemy of the Imperial Denacir Family, the family that ruled the Oni. On many occasions, they sent assassins after King Accio Denacir. This assassination attempt failed, but it would cause a rivalry between the two groups. When the Infinite War of Creation and Destruction broke out, the Adachihara Tribe defended themselves from the Dragons on multiple occasions, though never assisting the Oni Army. After the Dragons, led by Yin, defeated the Oni and destroyed the Capital of Scorpius, the Adachihara Tribe had no intent in joining Yin's 'alliance', not partaking in the creation of the Oni Masks. During the rule of Lord Keajae Orion-Adachihara, he tried to unite the Adachihara Tribe and the Orion Tribe, a tribe that they previously had a war with. The Adachihara and Orion Tribes declared war on each other, only stopping when Yoiko Orion warned them that Yin would use the Oni Mask to wipe out the Oni race. Though they stopped fighting, the Adachihara's retained their resent for the Orion's, and with the Orion Tribe leaving for the Lost Realm, they left for Ninjago(or as it was known back then 'Iwa'.) When Lord Atsuji Adachihara was killed by Oni Hunters, his daughter succeeded him. His daughter's name was Aimiya, and after she married a man named Haruhito Aishi, the Adachihara Tribe was converted into the Aishi Clan, to 'modernise' it. Aimiya would have five children, three daughters and two sons. She would proclaim her eldest daughter, Adasa the heir. When Aimiya eventually died, Adasa ascended the throne and proclaimed her daughter heir. After many generations, it precame tradition in the Aishi Clan for females to be leader, and this line would continue for many more years. The Assassination of Ayu Aishi & The Chaos That Followed After the Aishi Clan killed Fumetsu Hu-Fung, during their war with the Hu-Fung Clan. Fumetsu's brother, Fujitsu then sent an assassin after Ayu Aishi, the clan leader at the time. Though the assassin was killed, so was Ayu. The clan was devastated by Ayu's death, as she was pregnant at the time. With no female heirs to take her place her only son, Haruno took the throne, becoming the clans first and only male leader. After Haruno's daughter, Ayukami was born, he was forced to step down for his infant daughter. Ayukami would eventually become the Warlordess of the clan, starting petty wars on many of the other clans, dwindling the Aishi Clan's supplies and resources. Ayukami also wiped out the entire Kikohakai Clan, which is now 'the forgotten clan', due to her destroying any evidence of their existence. She disrespected and destroyed many kozibue temples all across Ninjago, which was viewed as a taboo at the time. Eventually, Ayukami was killed in her sleep, presumably by one of the many people who did not like her recent actions. The 500 Years Later... After Yanuka Aishi succeeded her mother, Ayukami II, she married a man named Nobu Kazukan and had three children with him. The youngest, Nazomi, was presumably killed as an infant, her other two children, Irene Aishi VI and Rukohito grew up to be powerful warriors, and the territory of the Aishi Clan was growing. Following the Sykow Clan's destruction by the Hu-Fung Clan, Yanuka housed many of the Sykow refugees. However, one of them, need Yuigami was caught stealing the sacred Oni Mask of Isolation and was two be tortured for her crimes. Yanuka's daughter, Irene begged her to show Yuigami mercy, but Yanuka refused to listen to her daughter. In an act of rage, Irene murdered her mother and father, also killing Rukohito as well. After this Irene invaded the Hu-Fung Clan base, killing most of them and making the Hu-Fung Empire her own. After conquering the Imperial City of Iwanai, Irene became allies with The Embodiment, the leader of the New Order of the Eight Blossoms. However, after not hearing from the Embodiment for a while, Irene went to Ninjago City unannounced and was attacked by the Embodiment who would later reveal herself as Keiko. After a lengthy battle, Irene was presumably killed after Keiko caused part of the palace to collapse. Following Irene's death, the Aishi Empire collapsed, Iwanai being retaken by the people, and the rest of the territory being seized by the Black Lotus... Beliefs The Aishi Clan were mostly open to new ideas and ways of life, while still having their own set of traditions and rules. While being incredibly devoted followers of the 神聖 血液 as well as Ingloyism, they were open to different interpretations of the same text, unlike the Hu-Fungs. The Aishi Clan was also known to have been very allowing of Homosexuality, unlike many other clans at that time. Traits *'Purple/Violet Eyes' - Due to Oni heritage being prominent in the Aishi Clan, Oni traints- such as purple coloured eyes-- are incredibly common. *'Oni Blood' - Oni Blood is very prominent within the clan, as well as the Aishi Family. *'Dark Magic' - Almost every member of the Aishi Clan possesses Dark magic. *'Stracikii Blood' - The Aishi Clan has a rare demon they descent from: The Stracikii. *'Demonic Magic' - Quite a few members of the Aishi Clan possess Demonic Magic. *'Female Leaderships' - The Aishi Clan has only had one male leader, the rest being female. *'Pale/Fair Skin' - snowy pale skin is a common trait in the Aishi Clan, due to having Stracikii Blood. This trait is often paired with black hair. Ranks *'Clan Leader' - The clan leader(often referred to as the Mistress of the Clan) has complete control over the clan, due to the clan being an absolut monarchy. Over 500,000 years the Aishi Family has had an unbroken line of heirs that have remained extent, even today. If the Clan Leader were to fall ill or die, then their heir would act in their place. *'Heir' - the heir to the clan, the one who will inherit all the riches, privileges, and title or ruler of the Aishi Clan. As the heir themselves, they have many privileges and are often kept close to the Mistress of the Clan, to shadow them. *'General' - The head General oversees the entire Aishi Clan's army and it's training. The General works closely with the Clan Leader to organize the army and utilize them to protect the territory of the Aishi Clan. *'Assassin' - Assassins are required to be lean, agile, and have quick reflexes. Assassins tend to work by themselves, and usually work solo. Most Assassins use daggers, shurikens, and other light-weight weapons that are usually enchanted. They are usually taught some form of magic, such as shapeshifting and teleportation. *'Sorcerer/Sorceress' - As the main magic users in the clan, Sorcerers are often taught how to use abvanced Dark, Demonic, and/or Stracikii Magic *'Samurai' - The Samurai are the most common military rank are the least respected. They usually use katanas or spears to fight. *'Healers' - Healers are often those of dragon descent in the clan and are taught the arts of Dragon Magic for the sake of healing. In the Aishi Clan's lenthy wars, healers become quite common. *'Servant' - Servants within the Aishi Clan are treated more like guests as opposed to traditional servants. Often servants are entertainers, kabuki, or geisha. Clan Leaders *Aimiya Adachihara - Known as 'The Last Adachihara' *Adasa Aishi I - Known as 'The First Aishi' * Ayuko Aishi I - Known as 'Kurutta meinu' * Irene Aishi I - Known as 'Irene of the 神聖血液' * Adasa Aishi II - Known as 'Adasa the Butterfly' * Ayuko Aishi II - Known as 'Kuso henjin' * Irene Aishi II - Known as 'The Last Sane Leader' '' * Ayu Aishi - ''Known as 'Ayu the Peaceful' * Haruno Aishi - Known as 'The First and Last King' * Ayukami I - Known as 'Ayukami the Tyrant * Irene Aishi III - Known as 'Irene the Vicious' * Yorumi Aishi I - Known as 'Yorumi the Writer' * Ayuko Aishi III - Known as 'The Broken Dragonfly' * Ayukami Aishi II - Known as 'Ayukami the Last' * Yanuka Aishi - Known as 'Yanuka the Deceased' * Irene Aishi VI - Known as 'Irene the Fallen Empress' Category:Aishi Clan Category:Aishi Family Category:Clans Category:Villain groups Category:Demons Category:Oni Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Masters of Dragon Magic Category:YocaiEmperor Universe